happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Non-Player Characters
Non-Player Characters, better known as NPCs, are non-playable versions of Happy Wheels characters. They are available in the Level Editor, listed under the Special Items category as "Characters". NPCs have blood, gore and sounds just like the regular characters and several can be used in one level. However, they cannot be controlled like playable characters. Currently, every playable character is included as an NPC, with all Irresponsible Dad's, Moped Couple's, Santa Claus's and Irresponsible Mom's riders considered separate characters. Due to their more complicated make-up, NPCs have the 2nd highest shape/art count than any other object. The shape count of a single NPC is 24 shapes while the art count is 10. As of now, there are 15 NPCs. (See them in the picture below.) .]] Submissions for NPCs were opened as soon as the regular NPCs became available, and the first seven characters were released to the public in a .zip file (See Custom Non Playable Characters) So far, no user-submitted NPC's have been added to the level editor and Jim Bonacci has not commented on whether or not there will be any user-submitted NPCs, or any NPCs that aren't also playable characters. However, during the time the 'Mailman' was accidentally released, he was only available as an NPC. It later turned out that 'Mailman' was actually the Indiana Jones based character, Explorer Guy. Jim said that he would make an NPC of himself sometime. When it will be ready is unknown. Options NPCs have relatively more options than other special items. Players may adjust the character's limb joints, including their arms, legs, elbows, knees and necks. NPCs can be reversed (facing the opposite direction), set to sleeping, and interactivity is adjustable. They can also be set to "hold pose", which, as the name suggests, has the character hold their pose instead of simply going limp during the level. Custom NPCs Main article: Custom Non Playable Characters Many people make their own NPCs to be original. They use lots of shapes (some don't, but that's not a good NPC) to make a character they can use in their levels. Many level designers make lots of importable NPCs for people to use them, like a knight, an athlete, a ninja or even zombies. Glitches *An NPC cannot die when they get ripped in half or get their pelvis crushed even after 5 seconds after the occurrence. *When you click on a Segway Guy NPC or make him transparent, you can see Wheelchair Guy's torso inside. Trivia *NPCs use 24 shapes, and 10 from the art limit if the NPC is not interactive. *NPCs have the most toggle options in the game. *The baby boy of Irresponsible Mom does not have a mouth or shadowing on his lip and under his nose. This might have been an error. This might be fixed in the 1.71 update. *NPCs cannot expand their fingers like playable characters can. *NPCs contain more blood than playable characters. *NPCs take up the second most shapes in the level editor out of all objects, behind the chain with a link count of 25 or more. *Though NPCs do not have an opacity option, you may change their opacity by grouping the (uninteractive) non-playable character with another object and changing the group's opacity. *As each NPC contains the same limb structure, all of them have the same shape count regardless of size. *Unlike playable characters, NPCs are incapable of having their feet broken, meaning that NPCs will never say their voice 1 and 2 speech as they require broken feet. Category:Special Items Category:Level Editor Category:2011 Category:Characters Category:Leaked Characters Category:2012 Category:Medium Characters Category:Large Characters Category:Small Characters Category:Non- Breakable Items